


Post-Sherlock

by gaylingual (clearedcache)



Category: Nikita (TV 2010), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, M/M, Mycroft Runs the World, Mycroft the Meddling, Post-Reichenbach, Romance, Secrets, Sherlock's not dead, Slash, Slightly-Alternate Universe, Spies & Secret Agents, Violence, nikita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearedcache/pseuds/gaylingual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock's suicide, Mycroft takes things into his own hands. Against his brother's express wishes to leave John to his own devices until Sherlock's return, big brother enlists Dr. Watson's help in taking down other international baddies, through a top-secret government agency composed of remarkable people with remarkable skillsets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fictitious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictitious/gifts).



> Thanks to Fictitious for participating in the AO3 Auction! I'm honestly very sorry that I'm only posting this now, I know you've been waiting for months. Hope you can forgive me my embarrassing procrastination and real life struggles.
> 
> Her prompt went along the lines of something Post-Reichenbach and platonic/ambiguous JohnLock friendship wherein John goes to jail. I followed your prompt to the best of my abilities, but as you will discover, the prompt just sort of ran away from me! I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless~

On the week of his trial, John pays more attention to the past than he does to his defense.

His lawyer, exhausted and underpaid, works much harder than John believes necessary to prepare his case. Ms. Akerman spends her hours searching for data and witness accounts. Her activities only remind John of a likewise determined yet much more frustrating man he used to spend his days with.

While she remains productive, John continues to let anger, depression, shame, and disbelief plague his sleepless mind.

The words “Goodbye John” haunt him at ungodly hours of the night but John can’t find the will in him to fight against them. These memories, although persistent and distracting, are John’s last remaining links to the man he felt proud to call his friend.

Baker Street, the place he had once called home, is now restricted to police personnel. Mrs. Hudson has been accosted by several paparazzi and John would hate to further implicate her. Lestrade has come under scandal and doesn’t need a visit from John to further muck things up. Mycroft Holmes hasn’t contacted him since Sherlock’s death nearly 3 years ago. And even then, the elder Holmes had no time to spare for Sherlock’s little colleague.

As his day in court approaches, John finds himself more distant from reality than he’d initially been after his injury and consequent discharge, before Sherlock.

“Next case!” the Judge calls out.

John sits near the front of the courtroom, well-dressed yet sickly pale under the stares of several. Not that he takes any notice to those around him.

Ms. Akerman approaches him, thick file folders in hand. “Are you alright? You look a bit peaky,” she turns to the young officer following behind her, “would you mind fetching him a cup of water?”

John’s gaze darts up from his entangled hands. “I’m fine.” A memory pulls at the back of his mind. Ah yes, John recalls quickly, Bluebell and the compassionate scientist.

“Here, drink up,” the blonde officer with earnest emerald eyes offers him a glass. John takes it half-heartedly.

She eyes him as he takes a sip. The water doesn’t make a difference: John is still exhausted, still struggling with nerves. “Thanks.”

“It’s no problem,” she smiles at him pityingly. _Great, just another stranger whose pity I’ve gained_ , John thinks before returning his gaze to the glass between his cold, worn hands.

“We’re up,” Ms. Akerman whispers at his side.

It’s not that John’s afraid he’ll do time; there’s sufficient evidence to point to the conclusion that he was not at all involved with Sherlock’s supposedly “criminal agenda”. He will not go to jail for crimes Sherlock didn’t commit and he didn’t aid.

John’s head pounds but he knows it’s just his restless mind and mourning soul at work.

With the judge’s call, John’s trial begins.


End file.
